


the boner fic

by davestrideer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirk is a dick, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Micropenis, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, dubious use of narrative powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davestrideer/pseuds/davestrideer
Summary: Dirk fails at resisting Jake and discovers some new things about himself.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	the boner fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cat_food](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_food/gifts).



> this was meant to be written like a few days after the epilogues came out, but im a lazy bitch, so here i am now. this is my first fic in a couple years. yeah. i know.

Now, I would say I’m an extremely desirable, if not overwhelmingly sexy man. I don’t need to go back to my ex-lover’s mansion for a good night. I  _ definitely _ don’t need to give him the satisfaction of seeing my overflowing beauty for a second time, especially after he shat his pants on national television. But with a sigh, I resigned myself as an animal to my instincts, probably the worst kind at that, as I once again, failed to resist Jake’s repugnantly attractive fumes. Or at least, failed to writhe out of his gross, sweaty man-boner hug. 

We were in his house. Which, I did remember, I promised to leave immediately. But his grotesque, wired muscles were pressed up against my own perfectly-shaved and carved chest, and most importantly, my crotch. I looked down at him, then back at my own feet, which were planted very much inside his home. Pathetic. Though, Jake really can’t catch a break from getting his heart ruthlessly hammered and beat down either. Not my problem though. I only came here for a ship to carry Rose in. Can’t get distracted, especially since, reiterating my point, I have way too many important things to do, none of which include Jake English. He whimpered a little, still not letting go of me. My unfaithful dick betrayed me again. It was obvious he could tell too. His eyes got even shinier, his lips quivered even harder, and he continued to hold onto me like I was the last man alive on Earth. Which I guess, in his mind, I might be. I still haven’t figured out the full extent of my narrative powers. 

A little defeated, I gave a quick look to Rose. Fast asleep. Any shame I might give into would fall solely onto myself. Following the quick sweep of my head, Jake panickedly searched for whatever was distracting me from him. Even without my endless power as the narrative, I could tell exactly what his tiny pea brain was thinking. I looked down again, at his watery eyes and his dripping cock, which neither of us, nor anything else, had even touched. 

Now, as I stated before, I have no obligation to Jake to give him my perfectly-shaped cock for a night, or even the time I already wasted on him and his dripping desperation. But seeing him whimper and moan and writhe around me alighted sudden, animal instincts that even a God can’t suppress. Dick twitching a third time, I felt the silent shame of resignation rising up within my gut. Better at least make it seem I’m the one doing him the favor. With a roll of my eyes, which I made sure he could see, I fixed upon him an icy gaze. He immediately stilled, looking back at me, terrified. A deer in the headlights. A fly caught in a venus flytrap. He knew I could leave right now, and his fear was transparent. He was too scared to even blink, much less twitch or cry even more. That was much more like it. 

With a gentle, swift movement, I used my wide biceps to sweep him off his feet. He twitched in my arms, looking at me with his characteristic wet, confused face. I pulled my Strider side-grin at him, then carried him up the stairs of his own home, quickly throwing him onto his plush bed. Prepared to relieve both of us quickly, I started unbuckling my belt. Unfortunately for me, it seemed like Jake still felt a burning need to open his oral cavity and unleash his unnecessary thoughts into the heavy atmosphere. 

“Ey old pal. I know you’re quite the cake-eater, and I don’t mind at all! But would you mind using a lil’ jimmy cap? Unless we were thinking of two completely different . . .” Jake slowly trailed off. On God. You’d think I managed to mind-fuck him hard enough that he wouldn’t throw his verbal assery at him when I was about to bless him with my glistening cock, but my gratified narrative sex-slave continued to jabber on and on about  _ protection _ , and from  _ me _ of all people. Now Jake, remind me of who’s about to bring your jiggly ass to heaven. It’s not a “jimmy cap”, that’s for sure. I didn’t even know why I got so offended by his words. But we were really going for a record length of his silence there. Maybe I thought I finally managed to shut him up and make him the pliant fuckhole he’s supposed to be. Anyways, I’d rather not have to deal with demands of  _ condoms _ of all things right now. 

_ Jake’s buttocks twitched. His rim felt despairingly empty, even more so now that Dirk’s (unfortunately hidden) cock is so close to him. They were so close. So close. So close. So close to being creampied and fed God-level jizz. So close to letting Dirk fill him up and make his tummy bulge like the distended belly of a starved child. Why did he even want a condom in the first place? It was  so  much better if he got fucked raw and hard. After all, it was  Dirk .  _

As I predicted, Jake’s puny mind broke like a single piece of 8” by 11” paper being ripped up by a toddler. Why did he even try? 

Now, his mind was full of me. Pictures of me barebacking him, fantasies of being fucked into his soft pillows, even unrelated thoughts of being my proud trophy wife. Unfortunately for him, I’m not in the mood for feeding his ass so quickly now. 

I gave him a small beckon, using only a nod of my head and a twitch of my finger. He immediately crawled off his bed, knowing exactly what to do. I slid off my pants, finally unsheathing my twelve-inch phallus. Giving him a smirk, I gleefully took in his frightened, yet awed expression. Yup, take it in, Jake. The cock of a God who’s blessing you. Better give him the best fellatio you can. 

Seeing his face as he tried and pitifully failed to swallow down my large member was equal parts amusing and arousing. First, he tried to go straight in, taking it in like he was taking a huge bite out of a hot dog, then gagging four inches in. This sprang up several tears in his eyes, which he was desperately quick to wipe up. He then licked the head of my cock like a lollipop, hoping his enthusiasm would make up for his obvious incompetence. The copious amounts of precum I produced from watching his pathetic attempt in blowing me started to collect on his lips and cheeks, giving them a glossy sheen. Soon, his eyes began to glaze over, as he settled into a familiar pattern of licking, then shoving my cock as far as it could go down his throat, sometimes both his cheeks as well. Unfortunately, this meant eight inches of my cock went basically untouched.

Impatient, I grabbed his hair, scratching his scalp. There was an immediate reaction, first in the flutter of his eyelids, then in his obvious attempt to bring back the sensation of my warm, comforting hands on his head. I guided his head some more. His eyes rolled back, and I could feel faint gurgling vibrations from his convulsing throat. How unfortunate. Though, I was reaching my limit. 

Finally, I gave in, thrusting my dick completely down his throat, which was well-lubed with my slick precum, in my defense. His eyes completely whitened in shock, and his body went completely limp. For a moment, I was afraid he had actually passed out. It was then that I had a sudden, perhaps genius, innovation regarding my powers. With a reluctant thrum, I momentarily opened my mind again. 

Jeez. It’s so hard to project accurately when my dick was shoved completely down someone’s throat. Anyways . . . Jake could feel his throat loosen and relax. Whatever feeling he had of gagging completely disappeared. On the contrary, he felt a weird pleasure from the act of sucking a dick on its own. In fact, he was now crying tears of unexplainable pleasure. He felt like he was having the most extravagant and elegant Michelin-star meal, a feast he would never be able to consume again. 

To my surprise, his reaction was instantaneous. His neck bulged from my thick member, but he showed little to no signs of pain, and his eyes were rolled back with satisfaction, not pain now. I  _ am  _ aware that I was the one who fed him these details in the first place, but I had never actually tried to alter physical attributes through my powers before. Though, do gag reflexes count as physical or mental defenses?

Jake was now chowing down on my dick, with much more zeal. After a while of this pornstar-level of cocksucking, I was actually ready to move on to bigger and better things, notably his plump English ass, which swayed with every swallow. Unfortunately, it seemed my powers worked too well yet again. He’s addicted now. Though, the thrill that my powers may surpass what I even considered rational before gave me a shuddery excitement. It seems Jake might have to be my guinea pig for quite a few more times. 

Jake continued to gulp down my cock like it was a fine caviar dinner. His stupidly large dick dripped down onto his own fluffy rug, but he paid no attention to his current state at all. The man was in a trance, stuck in his pattern of gently sucking on my boar-sized balls, licking up my shaft, then finally throat-fucking himself with these tantalizing  _ glorp _ sounds. But I had my needs too. He was fast and enthusiastic, I’ll give him that, but the lack of control was killing me.

I once again grabbed onto his long, fluffy hair, gel all gone. Wow, this man was messy. He looked straight into my eyes, but his eyes looked even cloudier and entranced than before. Instead of excitement or nervousness, he only gave off a strong scent of  _ need _ . His bovine expression was all I needed to see. 

I quickly wiped my dick off with his hair, then shoved him back up his bed. He tried to rut against his blankets, but I quickly grabbed both arms and flipped him up. He didn’t dare to move them otherwise. 

With some gentle coos, he looked back at me. Gone was a semi-satiated state he was in after experiencing a thorough mouthwash from my dick. His eyes were half-lidded, but staring straight into me. Lips puffy, almost pouting. He knew what he wanted. 

To be quite honest, this man was scarily seductive. Seeing his look again just made me even more frantic. I’m a little disgusted, frankly, at how easy I’m making this for him. 

I didn’t bother to prepare him. His ass should be loose enough, just from being in my presence. With a swift movement, I shoved my dick inside as far as it could go. 

The ecstasy was instantaneous. Somehow, his inside was even tighter and softer than his mouth. I could feel him squeeze down on my throbbing cock, like a perfectly-sized onahole, attached to the body of a disproportionately-muscled TV celebrity.

Jake’s mouth gaped open like a fish, and for the second time, he opened his mouth, this time to let out a strangled scream. Oops. It seemed I had miscalculated. He seemed to disobey my will for a second, arms frantically waving, not knowing what to do but knowing he had to do  _ something _ . His legs, which were propped up against my back, starting thumping and shaking. Seeing this scene was like a sudden jolt, right up my spine, into the deepest crevices of my brain, and most importantly, an iron slap to my cock. Oh boy. It’s time to start moving. 

My cock pulling out seemed to give Jake both a sense of relief and worry. But before he could gaze at me again with his hideously sexed-up face, I flipped him over, pushing him straight into his silk pillows. The action elicited a dull moan from him, and he didn’t even bother moving his face out of the smothering fabric. 

The second time I entered him, his ass gave in much more easily, but the muffled groans and his arm twitches were enough to indicate that he was still in significant pain. But I kept thrusting in and out, and his dick was still dripping, so it couldn’t have been that bad. Once I got a steady rhythm going, Jake started pushing back onto my cock, then clenching as tight as he could when I slid out. The effect was heaven. Soon, his hands were gripping tightly on his loose bedsheets, his face red with exertion. I could see his drool seep through his expensive silk. Or were they tears?

This might be hard to believe, but there were downsides to being a God. Most significantly, I know every character’s thoughts and emotions. And Jake was being a real slut right now. I could feel it leaking into me, corroding the normal control I have over my powers. It was almost too much, his vibrant adoration for me, his suction on my pulsing dick, his ass slapping against my abs, his legs bouncing up and down on the bed _, his_ _ micropenis shaking and quivering, the way his pecs bounced around like beach balls- _

Ah, shit. I looked down at Jake. His dick was suddenly the size of a modestly shaped ball pen tip. It was no less aroused than before, but I couldn’t even tell if he was hard anymore. The slick he was leaking started to jump out in bursts, though his dick was so tiny that it sprayed all over the place. Well, at least there was an improvement there. A man can’t have both a fat ass and a huge dick. 

I then changed my position a little bit, moving my hands up to his arms, partially for a better grip, partially for another “discovery”. Sure enough, his pecs felt meatier, heftier than before. 

For clarification, I have never, in my entire life, ever been unsure of my sexuality. Obviously there might be people out there who would be upset at the existence of a gay god. But that’s just how it is. I will never be attracted to female-presenting breasts or other reproductive organs. Unfortunately for my dick, however, the thought of Jake English having shameful, lactating man-tits to drag around and play with sent a wave of red, hot pleasure up my shaft, somehow hardening me even more. Fuck. I was about to cum. 

Now, this might be regrettable, even unfixable. But my dick was pulsing, right in the beat of Jake’s thumping ass. He didn’t even seem to notice his shrinked dicklet or his slightly-larger-than-normal . . . pectorals. But I had to do something. It was something about the way I just wanted him to always walk with a reminder of what I did to him. Or always have to bind himself to go outside. Or never be able to have sex with anyone else again without knowing he’ll be ashamed and humiliated. To imprint myself on him so he never forgets me. Even when I’m millions of light years away, living my life with Rose, without him. To make him shatter. 

My dick was thrumming. It was almost time. I needed to hurry. 

I didn’t even give a thought to how this would end. I know he’ll find out eventually. But for now,  _ Jake English’s chest tingled uncomfortably. He looked down a little, and promptly realized he had forgotten something very important. His allergy medication. Of course, he knew that if he failed to consume his daily prescription, he would definitely have a terrible reaction. Obviously, he didn’t think about how his symptoms were unheard of in Earth C. After all, he was exposed to various unique paraphernalia in his house in the jungle. But he couldn’t just up and leave Dirk in the middle of their consummation. He will have to bear with the results of course, results he wasn’t even certain existed until he saw nipples swell and push out, and his pecs began to leak a thin, white liquid. _

Seeing Jake’s dull look of confusion, mixed with a little bit of embarrassment, was too much for even a God to take. Before he could consider the ramifications of having a hefty set of lactating breasts, I took the opportunity to squish them around while still keeping a steady tremor as I fucked him. 

His new set of tits were gratifying to look at, and must be gratifying to feel as well. His face scrunched up like a pug, and I could tell he was trying his hardest not to convulse and cry under my hands. I continued kneading them, and in a bout of curiosity, licked the tip of one of his nipples, drinking up the sweet milk, causing an earthquake from the depths of his belly and a new burst of slick from his dicklet, which sprayed onto my chest this time. But I was almost finished. Wordlessly, I withdrew from him, and shook off my sunglasses. The perfect time for a Strider-eye moment. He was trapped in my gaze once again, like a rabbit, moments away from being devoured by a hungry wolf. I made sure to mentally remind him what to do. 

This time, it was him who squeezed his tits together, wincing a little at the sheer sensitivity. I smirked, and flicked his areola. He twitched, a little squeak coming out. Perfect.

Aligning myself with him, I violently thrusted my dick right in between those perfect peckers. He clamped his eyes shut with the sheer  _ feeling  _ of slick and hotness, and the fuckfest started. 

There was no gentleness, or even a gradual build-up. Even I had to admit, I lost control for a little too long. For many minutes, the only sounds in the room were the squishing of his pecs against my dick, and the various moans that both of us emitted. Jake seemed to have accepted his place as a lowly onahole, paying attention only to how his pecs meshed with my shaft, his dick neglected by both of us. The pleasure from every thrust was ecstasy, and his soft chest only heightened my desperation to cum. When my thrusts began to become increasingly erratic, Jake lowered his head, just a little bit, and touched the tip of his tongue to the head of my dick. That was the final straw. I grunted hard, unable to resist the painful, intense shock that it brought me. I spurted all over his face and tits. The spunk was thick, heavily landing on his eyelids and all over his hair and face. When he licked a little of the cum that landed on his mouth, he convulsed, eyes crossing, and I could feel a burst of hot liquid hit my chest again. Huh. Looking down, it seems like he’s literally incapable of cumming actual semen now. And . . . he’s unconscious. 

My dick out of the picture, Jake’s current state was actually quite grotesque. His newly-lactating pecs were already leaking over his stomach in rivulets. His dick was smaller than his nipples. I couldn’t help but smile. Using one of his silk pillows, I quickly wiped myself off and changed back into my godwear. After all, Rose must have been waiting for quite a while. 

With a quick smirk at his prone form, now destined for eons of abuse from Jane, Gamzee, or perhaps someone else, I headed out his door.

**Author's Note:**

> did not know what to tag this. please tell me ur thoughts


End file.
